When I Think About You I
by supergal12000
Summary: -I-  want . But I  -am-  NOT going to try. Who would be  -obsessed-  over you? It's not like you would even think of being  -with-  me... I love  -you-  still. Couldn't we have a little? SasuNaru Read just the dashed words.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a cute fanfic I was aching to write!~ Hm just wanted to right some good old yaoi. Yum Yum Yum Come get your Milkshake~....

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!  
I love Sasuke Uchiha. It's a simple fact.

Now there's a funny thing about facts-  
You can wish them untrue and look away, but the logical part of your brain will in the end always poke you and scream.

It's the Truth.

Relationships, Love, Dating.

Hit me like a sonic boom on Earth.

My feelings were clear. Love massaged into me.

He's always there- something so close, but I can't JUST CAN'T touch.

Ever.

_But I want to- touch_

"God damn it!"

I clenched my hands into tight fists.

_'Fucking thoughts stuck in my head!'_

I walked faster trying to gain distance away from the figure behind me.

_'HIM...'_

He close behind without a sound save for his breathing. I felt a squeezing sensation inside my chest. A small trail of girls followed after. Just like a bunch of ducklings following their mother.

"Pff, might as well be- his hair looks like a duck's a-"

"I can hear you- you know."

I turned my head looking behind me.

Seeing that daring look in his eyes and a small smile creeping in. I always like to think that smile was for me. But he turned his gaze away and pretended to observe the passing buildings.

_It's never for me- I need you to.... *ngh*_

"Fuck!"

My heart clenched and I blushed while beginning to jog.

Yes, I. Love. Sasuke. Uchiha. But being that we are the least incompatible people on the planet, we both being guys, Our friendship is based off of a hate relationship-... you get the picture right?

Why was he following me anyways?

The stupid voice huddled to life inside me.

_'What's so good about girls? I'd let you touch me._'

"Grr..."

_'The story of my freaking life..'_

Of coarse he didn't have a boyfriend- or girlfriend I might add, the result was still the same.

Me plus Him doesn't exist.

I should just give up my sickly dream.

_'I want to lick you everywhere.....mmm'_

"You gotta be kidding me?"

I ran down the town's street taking a sharp turn towards my house.

I speeded to my door and went to my room. The bed cushioned the physical blow when my head slammed into it- but the mental pain was stabbing.

When did all this happen?

The uncontrollable stares, the dancing heart-beat, the complete and utter feeling of PAIN and lust in my heart- and... in my nether regions.

I noticed him. Hell- it was kinda hard not to. He was top notch and always saved my ass. He was a loner, and that's the way I'm sure it's supposed to be. He didn't need anyone. But without even asking- he was given people who accepted him.

The complete opposite of me.

I had to work hard to gain peoples friendship.

I think the differences is what brought me to this point.

And I always see him ahead, and to keep up I have to sprint.

Don't leave me.

_'I want you to own me- I want to touch myself...thinking about you but I love you so I won't- I can't.'_

This kind of relationship would never work.

Never.

So I cried.

Just like a little girl. Obsession is unhealthy; it must stop.

For the last time, for the fake us I desired.

And it only took me one month to break down.

I sure am tuff, huh?

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I ran to the bridge, meeting up with my teammates.

My eyes felt slightly puffy- probably from crying (but I'd never tell)

They always came so damn early.

"What's wrong with you Naruto?"

The pink one walked a couple steps toward me.

The other just stared his smoldering eyes at me.

Avoiding gaze....Now.

My headband was absent on my forehead, instead- it was around my arm like a bandage.

I think I was catching a cold or a fever. My head felt burning hot.

"Your eyes are glassy and red! Why did you come here if your so sick?"

I mentally rolled my eyes. (I would've done it in real life but I currently couldn't feel my face)

_'Oh thank you Sakura- you are such a great help. Because everybody knows that yelling at a sick (both mentally and physically) person is the best solution!' *sarcastic*_

I wobbled a little and leaned sideways on the bridge edge.

I think I did need to go back.

"I'll take him home. You wait and tell Kakashi."

My ears felt like cotton balls were stuffed inside them. I knew who it was that commanded- but I think with the state I'm in I would've easily walked home with a complete stranger.

I jolted a little when I felt him wrap my arm around his shoulder to hoist me up. I was so weak and tired. My eyes stung.

Hot tears.

The hot tears puddled in my eyes and I squinted them closed.

_'He's- he's so close right now.... but I can't do anything!'_

I had to be strong.

Nothing else about the walk was eventful so I just zoned out trying to keep what little composure I had.

_'Don't set yourself up for defeat.'_

Confidence sometimes brings your downfall...

**_'But maybe this is my chance.'_**

We made it to my house and he reached his hand in my pocket to grab the keys. His fingers were icy cold. Or maybe I was just super hot, I couldn't tell.

He led me to my room and sat me down on my bed.

"Look. You need to switch out of your clothes. Do you have pajamas?"

I nodded lazily and pointed to the nearby closet. He pulled out my light blue ones and handed them to me.

We're both men and he doesn't like me so I don't see why I can't change in front of him. He doesn't know I like him, and I didn't want to be suspicious. So I pulled off my jacket first then lifted up my shirt. Breathing a hot puff of fever heat from my lungs. I was slightly sweaty from the walk home.

He gulped.

I pretended not to notice and stood up to take off my pants.

All this time he was sitting in my little desk chair watching.

With the natural weakness caused by the fever I was extra sluggish.

Finally they were off (Save for my briefs-) I felt a little better now that my body could breath.

"Hmm.... I don't want to put on clothes. If feels so good like this."

I stretched up to my tippy toes flexing my legs and arms.

"Ah..."

I gingerly sat back on the bed. Legs open and boxers hanging loosly.

A gulp again.

Could I be winning?

End of Chapter 1

Well, there's chapter one for you!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own Nothing

His cough broke the silence and he stood up off the chair and walked out the door.

It's a good thing I bought some groceries the other day. Not to say it was much- but I had some milk, rice, vegetables, and ramen.

I could hear him walk into the kitchen and open the fridge.

I stared forlornly at the open doorway, longing to walk closer. The attention from earlier was clouding my mind. So I looked for the half empty water bottle I had this morning and took a sip. Then I poured some on top of my head, letting it drip down my shoulders and back. But the luke warm water wasn't cooling for long so I rolled over to the window next to my bed and opened it up. The cool breeze felt so nice and I let the air freshen my damp skin.

It felt really good.

I heard him creak the door open more and he took a step inside. I turned to him and stared.

He cleared his throat.

"Cold isn't it dobe."

His eyes weren't directly on mine and I connected the invisible dots between his eyes and my body.

My nipples were erect.

Damn wind.

My body turned pink and I turned back around to close the window then went back on my bed.

I leaned my back on the head board and finally looked at him.

"Hn. Your getting rice pottage. That's all I'm making."

I looked down to my lap and a small smile creeped to my lips. I replied shyly.

"Ok..."

It's these little things that I like about him. He was taking care of me. Even though he tried to make it sound like he didn't care. Really manly.

I sat up higher in my bed and looked at him while blushing.  
His body went rigid.

Was it because he liked what he saw? Or the opposite?

You can never tell with these kinds of things.

The look on his face showed shock.

He got up again and headed for the door.

Glass shattered despair in my head and I looked down from his turned figure.

I guess this was all just in my head. Luck was not on my side. I whispered and cursed to myself quietly.

I dunked my head into my lap and groaned deeply. Where was all this hidden passion gonna go? The object of my affection was disgusted of me ! I guess it was to be expected...we're both guys.

I thought I heard the front door slam and I let out a choked sob and went to the mirror surveying my body.

_'I'm not unattractive am I?'_

I turned this way and that.

_'I just want these things- these unspeakable things....'_

I want him to master me... to let me devour his body-

Everything.

I want to lick his body up and down.

_'I think I am a weirdo... '_

You must know when lust over-rides human dignity. This was one of those times.

I started to massage my left nipple and suck on my finger imagining it to be something else.

My body lay back down on the bed and I moaned

"Mmm- _*slurp*_ more..."

Slowly I pulled my two fingers out and looked at them.

I got more turned on by the sight of my wet fingers covered in saliva. The louder I moaned the harder I sucked.

"Ah! It's- It's never enough...*hah*"

Finally with my other hand I trailed down and grabbed my shaft under the fabric.

Then began to constantly swirl the thumb around the tip. Bursting a little each time I twirled it.

"Ah-ah-ah- mmgh!"

Humping slightly to my own touch.

My voice was muffled by the fingers.

I know when I'm done I'd feel pity for myself at this moment and try to forget this feeling.

But for now- I wanted this pleasure to last.

I stopped right before completion.

I like things to go slow and painful...

I urged myself to stop and look.

Panting I watched my dick bob slowly on my stomach in sync with my breathing. A sadness overwhelmed me.

A lack of human touch.

So I turned onto my belly face in a pillow and moaned as my member rubbed into the bed.

I gyrated my rips harder into it and resulted to biting my finger to stop the noises.

Harder- faster- I was getting close.

And with my last thread about to be split I reached down and I rubbed my pre-moist finger into the slit roughly and came. It shook my body- and it felt so good.

"Sa!-ahn~s..ke.."

Closing my eyes and feeling the cum on my chest.

I kicked off my underwear childishly.

And finally got up and went towards the bathroom.

Someones gotta clean it up right?

Just wish it was Sasuke...

I heard a soft thump noise and looked to my left from my bedroom doorway.

It was Sasuke- standing at the front door.

His face was flush and a mess of a dropped bag of carrots were on the floor.

Ah- he must have heard me...

_'OMG HE MUST HAVE HEARD ME!'_

My eyes matched his shocked ones and we stared for a moment. His eyes were suddenly trained on my dick... and the cum.

"Uh... I'm gonna go take a shower..."

Slowly I walked across the hall and into the bathroom.

As I turned on the shower I heard the front door clothes and things beign moved about.

Why was he staying?

I washed all the sweat and fluid from my body and stood in the hot rain.

_'What is he doing here? I won't even be able look him in the eye now!'_

Why did he stay?

Why?

Isn't he disgusted?

Wasn't he?

I stared at the white tile behind the shower nozzle and pondered.

"I can't let this get awkward- he still wants to be my frie-"

I couldn't even say the words out loud.

**_'Friends.'_**

He'd still want to be my friend?  
Even after he heard me moan his name?  
He has to know what that means!

Confusing.

I was sure his look before he left was of disgust and shock.

But if he's willing to save this friendship then I am too!

_'He deserves better than me anyways... but even so-'_

"I, Naruto Uzumaki- vow to be the best friend Sasuke could ever dream of!"

No more fantasies- or thoughts of him while jacking off. I'll just have to fend on my own imagination.

With determination on my face I wrapped a towel around my waist and opened the door.

Now, imagine how I felt- when I saw him standing there right in front of me.

"Naruto..."

He slammed my body into the side of the hallway wall and kissed me.

Immediately his tongue forced in and dipped into my mouth.

What was happening?

Took me a nudge of his pelvis to notice his kiss.

I quickly began to respond

Is it possible to have tongue sex?

Well I twirled mine under his and swallowed his spit.

It was warm and he slammed his body closer and rubbed his covered member into mine.

"Damn it... that's so-"

He didn't finish his sentence but instead shoved his tongue down my throat wetting every surface in my mouth with his.

I managed to murmur out reply

"Tastes so good... so good."

We bumped into my room and fell on the previous bed.

"Sasuke_ *slp*_ ah- wait! I, want- let me..."

He seemed to understand and he lay down on his back looking up at me.

My eyes dilated as he removed his shirt and pants.

I dove in and swirled around his nipples.

"Fuck! Why's this so good?"

He panted and arched into my mouth.

I made a wavy bee-line down to his belly button and dug into it's clean crevice.

"AH~! Slow _*pant*_ down."

His cries were fuel for me and I licked down his navel.

He left his boxers on for me and my towel had long gone fall off in out journey to the bed- just one last prize to unfold.

He rubbed his hands in my hair and already started a light humping in the air.

I nudged his dick with my tongue once and tried to slow down my brain.

Here the gold was- hot and big and oh so ready to be tried out.

I darted out and pushed on the spot where the base connected to his balls.

Pre-cum leaked out.

"Naruto... do it already."

I was playing coy.

"Do what Sasuke?" I lapped at the side idly.

"Suck- Ngh... suck my dick."

I couldn't control myself.

His head was covered in no time at all and I massaged it to precum-taste.

The slurping noises echoed in the room as you could hear each time I swallowed and licked the underside sloppily.

I was in rapture.

It was smooth and burning.

"Yes, oh fuck yes..."

Then I finally began to suckle the head.

Slowly- I liked to savor every liquid.

"Mmm- more cum...Sasuke... your cumming a little more" *slk*

He was a pleasurable mess.

But things shouldn't just end with this- so I sat up and grabbed his hand.

Seductively I placed his fingers in my mouth an cradled them- promising all that was to happen.

"God- Naruto... Naruto you keep, you keep doing this to me."

He sat up and let me finish my job of coating his fingers.

I made sure to lick in between them and take them in until I nearly gagged eyes closed in lust.

He groaned when I finally let them go and went on my back.

"Do it Sasuke- take me..."

His finger nudged in and he started to thrust it in and out. The second finger went in easily after that and he scissored my opening.

"Your so tight. I just wanna-"

His fingers grazed deep inside me and I pushed down on them.

"Sasuke! I need it... lube it up already."

He grabbed the obvious little bottle on my desk beside us and slathered it on his shaft- taking a couple hand thrusts in the process.

"Sasuke I want it..."

He lined the dick up and thrusted in.

I gasped and wiggled my ass a little.

He was trying to resist pushing in further when I rammed my body down on it the rest of the way.

"Shit!"

I clenched my muscled around him and already tried to thrust it out.

"Fuck it Sasuke! I want you to ram me in this bed. Ha~h!

He pulled it out and dipped back in.

"So horny Naruto...*hah* you make me wanna cum."

I bounced with his cock and clenched right before he pulled out each time gaining a moan.

"Mmm I'm starting to cu-ugh-m-"

He closed his eyes and shoved in deeper with a loud slap.

"Touch me... touch me more!"

He grabbed onto my rigid length and gave me a hand-job.

So many sounds- so much sweat and whines... so much passion.

It seemed he was getting desperate and he thrust in one last time before cumming inside me.

"A-Sasuke!" I started to orgasm.

"I want it all in you..."

He stayed inside until he finished cumming.

I was still in pleasure as he pulled out and licked the left-over cum on the head of my member.

"Your even better Naruto... the second time."

After he got the rest off he hugged me and pulled me off the bed.

We gave each other a gentle shower and rubbed away the sore muscles.

I felt really loved with the way he quietly scrubbed my body as I did his. We rinsed off and sat in the hot tub. We were in a comfortable silence as I cuddled into his chest.

"Naruto."

"Hm?"

"Don't ever do that with anyone else but me."

It sounded like an order.

"Same goes for you you know."

"Hn."

Sitting in until dark I'm sure we fell asleep in there.

And when I woke up I wasn't sick any longer.

My raven seemed to have a slight fever though...

Oh well- guess I'll just have to 'take care' of him more often!

End~

Just getting out the pwp bugs.


End file.
